


Drabble dump list

by PrincessAgony



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, slight voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: this whole thing is just short little drabbles ive been doing for fun multi fandom and ships
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 19





	Drabble dump list

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 2020 promtp

“Satine, do you really need to take this call? We finally get some time off from work and you leave your holocom on?” Obi wan sighs from his spot on the mattress. Satine sat poised in an armchair near a window, a cool sea breeze rushing in and tossing the shimmering drapes. Her soft blue eyes closed, taking in the pleasant aroma of sea and sky before turning her gaze on her secret lover.

“I’m sorry my dear, but i cannot leave Bo katan on hold, she will grow suspicious and I'd rather her not show up guns blazing to find us here like this.” Satine gave a small smile as she fixed her robe and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Obi wan watched as her sister’s face came into view, Satine going right into her calm and regal speech pattern. He shifted and pulled the white sheets over his naked waist and legs a bit tighter, he knew Bo katan couldn't see him at the angle he was at but he still felt the need to cover himself out of modesty. He sat up and scooted toward the end of the bed, placing his bare feet on the cool stone floor, his eyes never leaving the soft angles of her face. 

He loved watching her, it had become a hobby of his, watching her every little move and gesture, they had been parted for so long, so every second he treasured never knowing when he’d become one with the force he wasn’t going to waste a single second with her. He grinned as she crossed her ankles, shifting uncomfortable, she didn't have a chance to clean up from their last round. How rude of him honestly, leaving his lay to be wanting and wet? Cruel she would call him, so with a smirk he slid from the bed and crept his way to Satine’s Vanity mirror and winked at her before disappearing from sight.

Satine cocked a finely painted eyebrow before she bit back a gasp. She pulled her gaze from her sister long enough to glare at her lover, shaking her head in warning, but the auburn man only grinned and finished crawling under the table top. Satine clears her throat, almost missing her sister’s question, while trying to kick Obi wan away from her ankles. 

“Oh no, apologies, it's one of the akk hound pups tugging at my dress again. I should make you take them back.” She spoke pointedly, kicking at Obi wan only for him to catch her leg and take control over it.

If Bo katan believed her she didn’t let it show, but she did continue talking about the latest war effort, but Satine couldn’t pay much attention as she felt Obi wan’s beard against her pale thigh. She bit her lip softly before scrubbing her face and nodding at her sister’s speech. 

Obi wan grinned as he kissed gently at her thigh chuckling at her reaction before moving farther up keeping her legs spread, he dragged his gaze over her enjoying the sight of her wet and wanting. Skimming his knuckles slowly from ankle to thigh he batted his baby blues at her, only to have her shake her head fervently, desperate for him to behave.

He smirked and waited patiently for her to start speaking again before slowly sliding his fingers to the inside of her thigh, her heat radiating off in a tantalizing wave. Gently he ran his finger through the slick precum she was leaking, a mixture of their previous affair. Gathering it up he pressed his fingers into her folds and traced the outline of her clit with slightly calloused fingers. Obi wan’s gaze never wavered from her face, smiling as she gasps softly, her dainty hand flying to cover her mouth, to her chagrin she recovered quickly and passed her gasp off as nothing more than a yawn. Satine kicked at him under the table, but with his large frame hoarding most of the available space under the vanity her efforts were pretty much pointless.

Again he passed his fingers in slow lazy circles around her clit before trailing a little lower and gently but easily pushing into her sex. Her face was priceless and she knocked her com link with her other hand, as the other flew to the top of his head, feebly trying to get him to stop, but he wasn’t deterred, only biting her leg indignantly.

“Have I caught you at a bad time sister?” Bo Katan chuckled as she came to the realization that her sibling was not alone in her room, and very much distracted. 

“N-no. no I just, I’m not feeling myself today I'm afraid, could we...hah” Satine gasped in horror as Obi wan curled his finger and thrusted his fingers inside her, Bo katan laughed.

“Ok gross, I’ll call later, Tell master Kenobi to take it easy on you.” the smaller Mandalorian cut the coms before Satine could respond to save face.

“Obi wan must you! Now I will never hear the end of this!” 

“Oh come now love, I’m sure your sister can be discrete. Your sweet moans however, not so much.”


End file.
